KAEX Challenge MothersDay presents Pamper
by cubbieBlueMako
Summary: Fanfic is a reply to Sunshineleo's KAEX Challenge 'Mother's Day' T rating for parts one and two. M rating for part three. Reader Beware / Read at your own risk. COMPLETE. Story is part of FEARLESS arc.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

This is my reply to the KAEX Mother's Day Challenge raised by SunshineLeo. It is a two-part ficlet, set inside the Fearless universe, nearly five years after "Water Babies"

Coincidentally this year, Mother's Day falls on 11th May 2014, which is my daughter's 4th birthday. Our little bear has Down Syndrome, had open-heart surgery, cancer and is now officially diagnosed with hearing impairment. Despite what she has gone through, she continue to be such a trooper / trouper: happy little bear has so much life and joy in her. Happy Birthday darling bear on Mother's Day.

And I add standard disclaimer clause I don't own Voltron or Voltron Force.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sitting half naked on smooth bamboo bed linen, a young woman positioned herself at the edge of a massive king-size bed and crossed her legs. On her lap was a curved flat pillow, wrapped around her body. With her head low, her long hair flowed like a golden curtain around her. As she stared with half-lidded eyes that seemed set in a trance, Queen Allura let out a blissful sigh. Her three-month-old, baby daughter hungrily suckled her breast. Gently stroking her infant's back, Allura cooed as the baby princess wiggled, gripping her mother's finger. The happy baby let out a tiny contented sigh as she continued to rest comfortably on the breastfeeding pillow.

xoxoxo

Keith couldn't help himself. He loved looking at her. In the five years they'd been married, Allura had changed, transformed even. His Allura was no longer the young and shy, sixteen-year-old princess he and his team met years ago on the very first day they set foot on Arus.

Whatever it was, married life and motherhood seemed to agree with her. Keith was still utterly in love with Allura, besotted at the beauty before him, whom he had sworn to protect with his very life.

His Allura was not only his best friend, confidant, wife, lover, and co-ruler of planet Arus, Allura at thirty-something, was now mother to his children. Her changes were subtle, perhaps only a husband would notice. She had this glow that he couldn't place, her movements were more graceful, her creamy skin seemed to have a healthier sheen, her eyelashes thicker and her breasts were fuller.

Dammit, he can't remember the last time he buried his face between the swells of Allura's luscious breasts. Keith had to remind himself they're currently..._on loan_, primarily doing what nature intended them to be used for and definitely not for his pleasure..._for now_.

_Get a grip Kogane_. May the gods forgive him. He wanted his wife-lover back. He had been patient these last few months as their parental instincts kicked in at the arrival of their second child. But Keith, a man of flesh and blood, who has desires and needs that have been denied, and his baser needs were brought to the fore as he deliciously stared at his wife.

May all the gods help him. Allura looked like some goddess of fertility, an embodiment of both love and pure, honest desire. Their resplendent bedroom was enveloped in her lingering, sweet milky scent. Keith wanted to taste her, kiss her and hold her tight. He obviously still has it bad for her.

Rolling his eyes, Keith was exasperated with himself. He needed to curb his wayward thoughts right now. And right now all he wanted was that everything would go as planned. Not only was this weekend a special event on Earth called "Mother's Day", Keith was hoping they could celebrate some kind of belated-wedding anniversary celebration as well. Their fifth wedding anniversary was last month. With Allura still adjusting to mothering a newborn, they had postponed any plans celebrating their anniversary.

All his perusal of his beloved wife made his thoughts reel southward, his uniform pants tightening. Shifting himself, Keith reined in his desires a bit tighter and quietly padded towards the blissfully unaware mother-and-child.

xoxoxo

They haven't had much rest since their first year as reigning co-rulers of Arus. Not only were they crowned king and queen of a planet, they were first-time, hands-on parents to their son, Akira. All these while handling the full, top-level negotiations with Galaxy Alliance with regards to the move of the GA headquarters from Earth to Arus.

Allura was never one to complain. She and Keith, with their infant son in tow, were telecommuting between planets throughout the negotiations until Akira was two years old. By that time, Allura became pregnant with their second child, just before young prince Aki turned three.

Balancing motherhood with a high-spirited toddler, managing a planet and high-level talks with GA council proved too much. When Allura was nearly three months pregnant, the unthinkable happened.

The Arusian royal family were on Earth, prepping for another day of high-level meetings. Allura was about to bring little Aki to the GA HQ on-site creche for children of diplomat-parents when she began having cramps in the morning, which unfortunately quickly progressed into heavy bleeding. By noontime, Allura had miscarried their second child, a son.

Since then, the young royal couple had to reassess their priorities. With many arguments, discussions and compromises, they made the difficult decision that Arusian planetary affairs would be solely handled by Allura while Keith, with the help of Lance, Hunk and Pidge, handled the second phase of negotiations with Galaxy Alliance Council.

This meant Allura had to stay on Arus while Keith and his team travelled to-and-from Earth until all the i's were dotted and the t's crossed. Finally, after a couple of years, all the formal paperwork was finalised, then passed and approved by the GA council. This happened a week before Akira's fourth birthday. Keith and his team went home in style with a brand new, large fractal with all the bells and whistles fit for Arus' Royal Family. By the time Akira was four years old, (oh, and thanks to that very new and very convenient royal fractal), Allura became pregnant again. This time, they were told to expect a baby girl. *

xoxo

As her baby daughter finished feeding, Allura suddenly felt someone was looking at her rather intently. She looked up to find Keith approaching her. She blushed at his intense and dark gaze.

"Keith…" she breathed his name, her sigh full of longing.

"You look at me like that, we won't be able to leave on time," he teased.

"What look?" Allura asked innocently, batting her lush eyelashes.

Their infant daughter suddenly became aware of another presence and blinked her eyes awake. The infant princess detached herself from her mother's breast and turned her little body to the sound of the familiar deep voice.

Keith knelt in front of Allura and gently wrapped his arms around his wife, resting his forehead against hers, their baby nestled between them.

Recognising her daddy's familiar scent and adoring face, the little princess, Ariaan, flailed her chubby arms and legs, gurgling happily.

"Ah, my little princess, you need to go with me." Keith happily picked up his baby daughter and sat beside Allura. He expertly held the infant on his shoulder and gently patted her back. "I'll take Ari downstairs while you get ready."

Slipping her breastfeeding dress straps back up, Allura snuggled into Keith's hard, warm body. She looked up at him post-feeding haze, her eyes wandering his handsome face dreamily, "What's the occasion and where are we heading?"

Keith pulled out an envelope from his pocket. He'd used their official stationery embossed with the Royal House of Arus' coat of arms in gold accents. Allura wordlessly arched her brow as she eagerly broke the red wax seal and opened the envelope. She pulled out a single ivory card, printed in beautiful script. Allura read the message aloud,

This formally entitles

the bearer of this voucher

Allura Aerwyn Raimon Kogane, HRM

The option of either

a) 12 hour pass

b) 24 hour pass

of blissful, child-free pampering

by

her beloved spouse

Keith Akira Kogane, HRM

as part of

Mother's Day Pamper Package,

which includes:

**Secret 1**

**Secret 2**

**Secret 3**

Allura gasped. The power of speech suddenly escaped her. "Keith, this is...this is..."

Keith placed a finger against her lips, "...something we need to do. You need to change into something comfortable, but not a dress or a skirt." He gave a mischievous smile.

They have been too preoccupied with managing planetary affairs and parenting a new baby with an active pre-schooler that Keith and Allura have yet to nurture and prioritise their couple-time these last three months. A pamper package seemed long overdue.

Surprised, Allura stood up, placed her hands on her waist and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you up to, Kogane?"

Hearing their baby give out a loud burp, Keith shifted his baby daughter and held her in one arm while he reached for the baby sling at the foot of the bed. Expertly placing his little princess into the baby sling, Keith stood up and smiled at their adoring audience of one.

Allura couldn't help herself. Babywearing dads look hot. Most especially Keith babywearing their daughter was just...scrumptious. "What was that acronym I heard before?" She thought out loud, tapping her chin. "Ah, I remember now. It's FILF," she said, snapping her fingers.

"Excuse me?" Keith look bewildered.

"Nothing." She bit her lower lip, her eyes enjoying the sight of her handsome king before her. To Allura, Keith was utterly handsome with his lean waist, his well-defined body and hard abdominals. _Heavens, after all these years, Keith still isn't aware how hot he is._ Vanity wasn't in Keith's character and he never considered himself good-looking. He simply refused to acknowledge, or perhaps continued to ignore the fact, that he's the hottest man in the entire galaxy, let alone a ruling monarch. _And he's all mine._

Keith shook his head. With a mischievous grin, he grabbed Allura by the waist and pulled her tight against him. He leaned down, nibbled her earlobe and whispered darkly, "I have three words for you, my queen: Tight. Fitting. Jeans." He let out a low purr that vibrated through his chest, sending Allura reeling.

Keith let her go and strode towards the doorway. He looked over his shoulder, "See you in the lower level garage in an hour. You don't need to pack anything." Keith laughed a boyish laugh and confidently headed out of the royal residential apartments, "C'mon Ariaan, let's go find Nanny."

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

* Voltron Force universe used the word "Fractal" to describe the small spacecraft they used in the series. A separate fanfic was uploaded inside KAEX Yahoogroup called "Springing Back Home" referring to the Royal Arusian Fractal. Keithandallura-dot-wordpress-dot-com / voltron-force-ka-fanfiction/

Would like to pay homage to JoniLuvsChachi (Waves hello and welcome back to FFN) who wrote that delish KA ficlet "Tight Fitting Jeans"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Looks like this mini-fic will have three chapters. I gave KA free rein in this chapter and they hijacked chapter two! (laughs) All the spicy, sticky (and mature-rating) #KeithAndAllura will be in the concluding chapter three.

Thankyou for reviews ebon-drake, Paulina Ann, sunshineleo, AA-MamaBirdCat, JoniLuvsChachi and Limetwist

Thankyou for following and adding to your favs AA-MamaBirdCat, FroofyB, Jedi2400, petite0312, shoopdan and ariesgerl

and finally, thank you to my editor (Chief! *salutes*) for putting up with me and this fic.

(rating T for sexual innuedo / implied sexual content)

Add standard disclaimer clause that Voltron and Voltron Force is owned by WEP.

Here's fun and fluffy ...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The moment Keith told her to meet him at lower level garage, Allura knew what he meant straightaway.

_Big boys and their big toys._

Shaking her head, she wondered which among his collection they'd be using today. Keith apparently now owned five, including the one he had before they were married. He bought one for every year of their married life.

She opened her walk-in closet and dug deep behind the clothes rack. Pulling a blue garment bag out, she unzipped the bag to reveal a pair of slim-fit, dark blue jeans. She wasn't sure she would still fit in them post-baby, but this was her only pair of jeans and it was sure worth a try.

Pulling up one leg and then another, the blue jeans seemed to fit until she stopped at the hips. Allura groaned in frustration. Her body changed with the birth of their second child. _Damn birthing hips. _She had to improvise somehow. She pulled off the now-ill-fitting jeans with disdain and rummaged the bottom of her dressing drawer. Finally, she found what she was looking for. Much to her satisfaction, this gorgeous piece of clothing seemed to fit her very well. Flatteringly well.

Next, Allura pulled out a black singlet. She eyed this black sleeveless top with hesitation. Would this still fit her? Happily, she realised it seemed to fit her until she turned to look at the full-length mirror. Her milk-filled breasts threatened to spill out of her low-cut singlet. She fought the urge to cover up with a denim jacket. Instead, Allura thought that a certain handsome Black Lion pilot would definitely enjoy her full view. Feeling the heat between her legs, she reined in her naughty thoughts..._for now_.

Allura however still needed something else to complete the ensemble. Reaching at the top of her shoe cabinet, she grabbed a pair of sharp-heeled, knee-length black boots with gleaming buckles. She then grabbed her favourite summer floral dress with five large buttons on the front. There was only one reason why Keith didn't want her to wear a dress or a skirt. With a mischievous smile, Allura decided to give her husband her own set of surprises.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

There were just those few moments Allura was too smart for her own good. Last time Keith tried to surprise his wife on their first anniversary, she already figured out where he was taking her. That was the problem sometimes with bonded couples, their empath abilities gave away the element of surprise.

Not this time. Keith had a plan.

Babywearing his infant daughter, he confidently approached a group of people that waited for them at the castle's lower level garage. This particular level of the castle held all of the Voltron Force's personal vehicles. Lance with his collection of classic muscle cars, Hunk's monster trucks, and Pidge's assorted concept vehicles.

"Why is it that a man carrying a baby makes women all swoony?" Lance quipped with a dramatic feigned fainting.

Hunk merely shrugged, making the final checks to their Majesties' ride this morning.

"Well, whatever it is, the galactic paparazzi magazines' sales skyrocketed when they released that photo of Keith babywearing Aki when he was Ariaan's age," Pidge replied.

"Look Ari, your godfathers are talking about us again," Keith said in mock indignation as he lifted Ari off the baby sling, handing her to Lance. The infant princess gurgled and squealed with delight at the attention she was getting.

"Who's the most handsome Voltron pilot here, my little princess?" Lance cooed.

"Ari, say 'da...daaaaa,'" Pidge coaxed.

"Hey, whose side are you on anyway?" Lance complained as he continued to hold his goddaughter.

Keith turned his attention to Hunk. "Are we all set?"

"She's purring like a kitten. And Chef Siobhan herself loaded the picnic box in the saddle bag." Hunk gave an appreciative pat on the sleek, black, leather seat.

"Thanks, Hunk. And it's a good choice. Among the five, this is Allura's favourite."

"And speaking of Allura, look who's coming." Hunk jerked his head to the side.

Keith turned to see his wife approaching them from the farthest end of the garage. His jaw went slack and his chest tightened. You wouldn't think the woman sauntering towards him was not only the queen, but the mother of his children. Allura was wearing a floral dress with leather-strapped black boots. Her eyes locked onto his.

Everyone around him whistled, howled and catcalled at their luscious comrade.

"Check her out!" Lance made an ear-splitting wolf whistle.

Hunk whooped and howled. "Wooohoo! That's our queen right there!"

"You go, girl!" Pidge hollered.

Keith let out a low, menacing growl. Damn, his woman was hot. It took all his self control to keep the caveman in him in check. He held back a strong urge to launch himself and grab Allura, throw her over his shoulder, haul her back to the royal residential wing, lock their room, rip her clothes off and...

"And that, my young prince, is what we call hooligan behaviour." Nanny's sarcastic voice came from behind them, holding nearly-five-year-old Akira's hand. "Thank goodness your father is such a gentleman, quietly standing there while patiently waiting for your mother." Nanny shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. Oh Arus forgive these unruly boys. Thank goodness her Allura had chosen wisely. The commander was not only a good-looking king of Arus, he and Allura had now given her two gorgeous royal charges._ They make beautiful babies._

Trailing behind Nanny and Akira was Coran, slowly walking with a cane in hand. Coran, former Galaxy Alliance President, was now semi-retired, acting as advisor to Their Majesties and mostly held the role as doting Granpappie to Akira.

"Aww c'mon Nanny, we were just having a bit of fun." Lance pouted. He handed Ariaan to Nanny and grabbed Akira and sat him atop his shoulders. "Weren't we, squirt?"

"Yes, Uncle Lance." The young prince beamed. Akira was promised he'd be spending the rest of the day with his uncles while Nanny had his baby sister. The doting godfathers turned their attention towards him while Nanny and Coran had their eyes set on the youngest member of the royal family.

Keith stepped forward and in a formal gesture, held out his hand to Allura, "Your Majesty."

Allura, however, decided on a less formal approach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him into an intimate hug, her hardened nipples pushed against Keith's chest. With her body flushed against his, Keith groaned inwardly.

_:: Are you deliberately torturing me in front of everyone? :: _Keith pressed his forehead against hers.

_:: I just wanted to show you how I appreciate this day-out with you ::_

_:: The day hasn't even started yet. I hope you're ready for some serious pampering... :: _He grinned.

"Uh, guys. You're doing that mind talk thing aren't you?" Whoever hollered at them, Keith and Allura didn't care. Their gazes locked until...

Allura felt someone tugging her dress. Looking at her side, her eyes caught a bouquet of flowers shoved up to her. Peering behind the floral bunch that was haphazardly tied up together, was a pair of bright green eyes and untamed black mop of hair that would rival his father's.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy! I picked 'em myself." Akira beamed proudly.

Allura sank to her knees and looked at her son at eye level. "They're so lovely, Aki. Thank you." She buried her nose in the floral mayhem.

"I love you, Mommy!" Akira threw his arms around his mother and Allura eagerly hugged her son.

From the background, grown men of the Voltron Force gave out an audible sigh.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet." Hunk sniffled. Pidge wiped a tear away from his eye and Lance took the opportunity to take photos from his voltcom. Nanny bawled, wiping her tears from her apron while Coran wordlessly patted Nanny.

Letting go from his mother's embrace, Aki asked, "Mommy, please don't cry." His small heart trying to figure out why his mother had tears in her beautiful eyes. Confused, he looked up at his father.

"Mommy's crying happy tears, Aki." Keith crouched beside his son and wrapped his arm around him. "You promise you'll be good to your uncles?"

"I promise, Daddy." Akira nodded earnestly, gave his parents one last quick hug and bolted towards the awaiting arms of his favourite uncle, Lance. All three godfathers cheered and left the parking bay to the promise of a fun-filled day.

Keith stood up and offered a hand to his wife.

Allura let out a wistful sigh as she held Keith's hand. "He's as sweet as you." Standing, Allura looked at the rainbow coloured bouquet. The first flowers she ever received was from Keith, during one of his birthdays, long before they were even a considered a couple. They were already best friends during that time. _And look at us now: married with two kids._

Nanny stepped forward with a yawning, Princess Ari in her arms.

"Please be good to Nanny, my baby," Allura whispered. She leaned down and kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Nanny, you know the drill. We've done this with Aki before," Keith said quietly, briefly brushing his daughter's tiny hand.

"Yes, Your Majesties. Don't worry. You two deserve a much needed break."

"Remember Nanny, my expressed breast milk is all in the nursery's fridge and I left my used breastfeeding dress hanging on the crib's railing."

Nanny nodded and turned smoothly, gently swaying and cooing the nearly-asleep princess. Keith handed the baby sling to Coran. The old advisor nodded and left with Nanny as they headed towards nearby glass, tube lifts. He too already knew the standard set of protocols involved when both monarchs were unavailable.

With Keith and Allura alone in the parking bay, Keith tugged his wife towards their transport. "Milady, your carriage awaits."

"I knew it." Allura gave a wry smile. They would be taking one of Keith's motorcycles and they prepped her favourite. Running her fingers on the sleek black leather upholstered dual seat, this motorcycle moved with conventional wheels that also transformed into a hovercycle at a flick of a switch. The hybrid, two-wheeled vehicle ran on sustainable energy and hummed quietly, making their motorbike stealthy sans noise pollution.

"I just need a quick change of clothes," Keith said nonchallantly. He unbuttoned his uniform top, revealing a snug-fit, black tee-shirt underneath, revealing every ridge and contour muscle. His tight-fitting shirt proved Keith was not only fit, his body was still battle-ready.

Allura gazed dreamily. She couldn't help herself; she ran her hand from the planes of his hard chest, to his hard biceps. Nuzzling Keith's neck, she inhaled his scent. She felt her nipples hardened and liquid heat pooling between her thighs. May all the heavens help her. Allura still had it bad for Keith since the moment she set her eyes on him that day he and the team arrived on Arus.

"Love...'Lura..." Keith's voice was pained. "You're unravelling me. If you continue your torture, we won't be able to leave the castle." _Or the garage._

She peeled herself off her enticing husband and let out a reluctant sigh. "As you wish, my king."

"Somehow, I remember suggesting not wearing a dress, not that I mind," he said, rubbing his jaw. Allura could wear the most thread-bare clothes and still look gorgeous.

"Oh, about that. You did say lower level garage and I knew straightaway what we'd be riding." She began unbuttoning her dress.

"Allura, what are you doing?" Keith gaped. He couldn't believe what his wife was doing. Next thing he knew the dress pooled on her feet.

"Mr. Kogane, you have such a very dirty mind," she teased.

Much to Keith's relief and surprise, Allura wore tight-fitting, indecently short shorts and a too-snug, low-scooped black singlet. Her tiny outfit complemented her long legs and those buckle-strapped, knee-high boots she was wearing. His gaze lingered on that expanse of bare thigh between her boots and her short shorts. "Get on the motorbike already, Mrs. Kogane." Keith growled, his inner caveman fighting to be unleashed.

"Impatient, aren't we?" She rolled her eyes and gracefully swung her leg then sat on the saddle. She shimmied backwards and wordlessly patted the space on the leather seat in front of her.

May all heavens help him. Seeing Allura's tight backside made him want to bite her on one taut cheek. Her wickedly, tiny outfit would be his undoing. Thank goodness for voltcoms, they were both wearing their wrist devices. Swinging his powerful leg over, Keith kicked off the sidestand with his boot. He felt Allura wrapped her arms around his chest, her breasts pressed firmly on his back. He let out a low, primal purr that vibrated through his chest. "'Lura..." he began, his voice deep and throaty. He revved his motorcycle _:: Thanks to your outfit, we need to activate our voltcoms' exosuit. We need to move fast. Really fast. I can't wait to tear your clothes off you ::_

Allura's breath hitched as heat washed over her. She shakily activated her exo-suit and clung to Keith tighter as they sped effortlessly out of the castle and onto Lion City's main roads.

_(TO BE CONTINUED)_

* * *

ENDNOTES

1\. Voltron Force ep "Rogue Trip" mentioned that Keith owned a motorcycle.

2\. Would like to acknowledge the fanfic writers who wrote yummy KA with motorcycle scenes DreamtimeDancer's Fall Fic and bknbu's Whatsername.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes.

Apologies for the delay. Had to finish my other fanfic first "Kogane:Prophecy &amp; Legacy"

And it has been a lovely #ChristmasInJuly and on the last day of the month I will be #14goingOn41. I was fourteen years old when I first watched Voltron... and this year, 2014, is Voltron's 30th anniversary. #Voltron30. It is the best time to be part of a fandom.

Just to let you know I'll be quiet on FFN while writing / finishing Fearless Part Two. I promised myself my next fanfic will be completely written (Plotter mode and not pantster in KPL) before I start uploading chapters on FFN.

Thank you to AA-MamaBirdCat, sunshineleo, Limetwist, ReneyC and KittyLynne reviews.

Thank you to my local Aussie editor Emily (waves).

And adding the disclaimer that WEP owns Voltron and Voltron Force,

Til next time, here's concluding chapter of Mother's Day fanfic, Pamper.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Are we there yet?" Allura asked. She spoke through the comm on their sealed enviro helmets. They had been riding on the hover-cycle for nearly an hour.

"Not yet." Keith replied, chuckling. He turned the hover-cycle at a corner, towards an inclined and unmarked dirt path that was covered among thick trees. Pressing his voltcom, Keith's helmet detracted.

Taking Keith's cue, Allura did the same, relishing the fresh air against her face, her hair flowing from the rush of the cool breeze. She placed her head on Keith's shoulder and tightened her arms around him. "This is fun."

"I'm very glad my wife thinks I'm fun." Keith laughed heartily. His heart was out in the open when he was alone with Allura. Without their formal royal masks, he was relaxed and even spontaneous.

After driving a few minutes through thick, lush forest, that provided a cool canopy of shade from the nearly-noon two suns of Arus, they emerged through a clearing on the top of a hill. They were at the highest point, overlooking the Chozzerai River that emptied out towards the sea. Across the river was a massive construction site that the Arusians had never seen in their lifetime before. Towards their left was the Galaxy Alliance's newest headquarters, while on their right was a combined space port, sea port and airport terminals.

To the Queen of Arus, the view was breathtaking. They could see miles from where they had stopped. Staring at the massive construction site, Allura's breath hitched when she felt a touch of déjà vu. For years she kept seeing this particular view in her dreams, but she didn't know where the vantage point was coming from, until now. She looked at Keith as he kicked off the bike stand, alighting from the hover-cycle, "You knew where the vision was coming from?"

Keith gave a knowing smile as he proffered his hand, and replied in a sweeping gesture, "And this, my dearest wife, is my first surprise."

Allura clasped Keith's steady hand and swung her leg over. She watched Keith opened one of the saddlebags and brought out a picnic blanket.

Peering through the other bag, she pulled out a small picnic basket. It had two sandwiches, a carafe and a couple of coffee mugs. She waited for Keith to finish spreading the picnic blanket on the ground in front of them.

"This is our pit stop before we head off further south towards the ocean," he said as he sat down.

"There's more?" Allura handed him the picnic basket and sat between his powerful legs, leaning her back on his hard chest. Her lithe body comfortably moulded into Keith's. Opening the stainless-steel carafe, Allura poured coffee in each cup.

"Of course, I did promise you three surprises today." Keith languidly ran his calloused palm on her bare thigh. Those delicious tiny shorts were just too enticing to be ignored.

"We're not heading off-planet are we? We do need to think of the children..." She handed Keith his cup of coffee, giving him a slightly worried look.

"No, not off-planet, I promise," he said. Keith took a gulp of the dark caffeinated liquid and placed the cup beside him.

Absentmindedly grabbing their sandwiches from the picnic basket, Allura wondered when they should head back home, "Midnight... how about going home after midnight?"

"Are we still on Cinderella time?" He teased, sweeping her hair to her side. He began kissing her nape.

Feeling his warm lips on her cool skin, she shuddered. This was fun, just the two of them. They were so relaxed. "I said after midnight, not midnight. Besides, I got my tall-dark-and-handsome knight already."

"And still sweeping you off your feet after five years?"

"And many more years to come." Allura replied, smiling. She handed him a sandwich then shifted so she could face Keith.

They sat in companionate silence, drinking in their private panoramic view.

A few years ago, Allura saw visions of the future that Arus was to become the centre of their known universe. It sounded far-fetched back then, until events began to slowly unravel after the birth of their first child.

"Time's a-wasting, gorgeous. I can't wait to spoil you." Keith said after he finished his sandwich and emptied his coffee cup.

"You're already spoiling me," she replied, looking up at Keith as he stood up. She reached out her hand as he helped her stand up.

After quickly tidying up, they went back the way they came. They drove further down south towards the ocean where an old trading seaport town was located. The seaside town was now a lovely place where locals and tourists flock for art workshops and outdoor events with lots of family-friendly recreational areas and facilities. There were bicycle trails, parks and playgrounds along the beaches.

At the end of the town's tree-lined boulevard, they stopped and parked their hover-bike at an open soccer field. The King and Queen of Arus blended seamlessly among the casual and relaxed crowd.

Getting off their hover-cycle, Allura looked bewildered, wondering why Keith had parked so far from the shoreline. Where were they headed? "We are not near the docks, so I'm guessing we won't be taking any catamaran or yacht, which explains a lot. You never invested in any marine vessel or craft at all," she said. Her inner empiricist brought to the fore.

Despite the vast wealth that Keith inherited when he and Allura were married, the Arusian royals didn't flaunt their wealth. They lived rather less auspiciously, compared to other planetary monarchs in their galaxy. Keith's utilitarian, minimalist ethos influenced his queen and their lifestyle.

Grinning, Keith was smugly pleased with himself that Allura was unable to predict his next move, "You married a space pilot, not a sea captain. I love it when I make you guess. Our ride will be here shortly. I made extra precautions, my empath-queen. You foresaw and predicted my plans during previous anniversaries. It has now been my quest to thwart your empathic ability of ruining my well-laid plans to surprise you."

Moments later, Allura heard the familiar set of thrusters as their ride descended in front of them.

Townsfolk and tourists alike stared at the giant robot lion as it sat on its haunches, and lowered its head to the ground, covering almost the entire length of the soccer field.

"Blue!" Allura squealed, bolting towards Voltron's robot lion. She patted Blue lion's nose.

Keith wheeled his hover-cycle towards Blue Lion, "Your lion missed flying with you too. You haven't flown Blue in months, not since your last trimester before Ari arrived."

Allura's robot Iion let out a metallic purr, happy that she was reunited with her pilot. Blue opened her cargo bay doors as Keith pushed his hover-cycle into the cargo compartment.

By the time Keith finished loading his hover-cycle, a curious and enthusiastic crowd gathered around them. Some merely stood in awe while others took pictures from their mobile devices. People were mesmerised by both the presence of Voltron's Blue Lion and Their Majesties in plain clothes.

Allura went inside her robot lion's cockpit and settled in the main pilot seat. She let out a wistful sigh. It has been awhile since she last flew her lion.

"Blue has the coordinates for where we're going, don't you, Blue?" Keith asked after he followed Allura into the cockpit.

Blue Lion let out a highly pitched snarl-yip sound and the cockpit censors lit up. When Keith settled at the back seat, Allura took a deep breath and gracefully launched her robot lion into the sunny Arusian sky.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

She exhaled slowly. With her eyes closed, a dreamy smile escaped her lips. This was the most exquisite 'Mother's Day' pampering ever.

The Queen of Arus' idea of pampering involved mostly water recreation. And ever since they were married, she and Keith have had a love affair with unusually large bathtubs. Water was her element after all. Allura had one of those wild dreamy ideas running in her head that she kept putting off, hoping that one day she would have time to indulge this particular idea with her husband. But then again, those kinds of ideas only exist in romance e-books. _It would be utterly romantic though,_ she thought. But then, she realised, _nah, never going to happen... _

_Never say never..._

Smiling to herself, realising that here she was, in a deserted island, in the middle of nowhere. Allura was neck-deep in luscious warm fragrant water, red rose petals and pink cherry blossoms floating around her.

Immersed in an indoor, square endless pool that overlooked the beach, she closed her eyes. She could hear the distant sound of soothing waves crashing on the shore. More importantly, she could feel swirling sensations churning inside her. Parting her red lips, Allura's breath hitched, "Oh heavens," she whispered.

A pair of dark and intense eyes surfaced in front of her.

"You..." she murmured softly, her half-lidded eyes heavy with desire.

"You...needed this." he replied, his voice deep and thick with need. A sexy smile tugged at corners of his mouth. He loved the things he did to Allura.

"Please, don't stop..." She loved how his hands and mouth left her quaking, reeling for more.

"Tell me what you want, 'Lura," He let out a deep low purr.

"More...please..."

"More?" Keith indulged her, inserting another finger inside her.

"Yes...please..."

"How about one more surprise?" He could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers.

"Is there more after this?" she asked, moaning.

"This is only your second surprise. But tell me something my darling wife, after having two beautiful children, why are you are still so fucking tight?"

"I don't know." Allura groaned.

"Why are your breasts as plump as ever?" He'd been eyeing her luscious breasts that bobbed above the water. He leaned down and licked her pink taut nipple.

"Breast milk," she gasped.

"And you still have that luscious backside." His other hand squeezed her tight ass.

"Why are you asking me this now?" _While you're torturing me..._

"Do you think it has to do with magic?" He thumbed her nub.

"Yes ...oh yes...Keith..." She quivered under his unrelenting touch. Your hands are magic.

"You're so beautiful, my queen."

"Keith, please, inside me, now..." she pleaded, grasping his bare shoulders.

"No, not yet," he said. His mouth latched on her breast, sucking her deeply; his fingers moving in-and-out her slick folds. _Damn, my wife tastes so sweet!_

"But...wait…Ah...Keith!" She arched her back, screaming his name as she climaxed. Waves of pleasure continued to ripple inside her, a thousand brilliant lights bursting into their empath bond.

vvvvVvvvvVvvvv

Lying down on her tummy, her naked body glistened under his touch. "Ooohhh... there...down there... right there..." she purred.

_Magic. _

His hands – calloused and scarred, yet strong and battle-ready – were also loving, gentle, and passionate. This was Keith's side that was only privy to Allura. He bared his soul to her alone.

To Allura, her handsome husband was amazing in every aspect, including his hidden talent for the therapeutic art of acupressure or _shiatsu._

Allura let out a deep moan as Keith unknotted stiff muscles on her lower back. Who would've guessed that a therapeutic massage could also be a healing one?

As Keith continued to relieve her stressed joints and unlocked her chi, there was one acupressure that unclogged a hidden pain that was long forgotten. Like a dam that broke, the tears that flowed was for someone they loved.

"Keith..." Her voice shook with grief and sadness.

"What is it, 'Lura?" He worriedly turned to look at her, surprised to see tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

What she couldn't say out loud, she sent memories and heart-wrenching pain through their empath bond. Allura sat up, roughly wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "Our son..."

"Kenji, the baby we lost." Keith pulled her to his lap and enveloped her in his embrace. If he could take all the hurt away, he would. Guilt tore his heart. Was there anything he could've done that could've prevented Allura to miscarry? Did they have a proper grieving period for the child they lost? They were in a middle of negotiations with the Galaxy Alliance Council when Allura miscarried; they were enduring their most hectic week. Could he have insisted Allura to delegate her work? They were so busy and barely had time to surface for air from all their busyness of ruling a planet and raising a family. All Keith could do now was to hold her tight, whisper soothing words, and envelope their bond with calming energy.

"I'm sorry..." Allura sniffled between sobs.

"Don't apologise, Allura. I didn't realise you had locked the pain inside you all these years."

"Kenji could've been two years old now."

Keith cupped her face and held her gaze, "Promise me this time, we'll delegate. Our family comes first. Us, our time together like this, this is very precious. We need to make time for us."

"What are you saying, Keith?" Confusion flitted in her tear-stained face, her brows furrowing.

"I would love to pamper you like this every month, not just for mother's day or our wedding anniversary. Each month we will go somewhere different and spend our precious time like this: away from everything, even if it's just for a night or a weekend."

"Oh, Keith...I would love that very much." She flung her arms around him and hugged him tight.

They promised each other they will continue to nurture their love that they fought so hard to have.

Allura loved Keith's thoughtful suggestion. In the back of her mind, a happy king and queen would also mean a happy family, eventually spreading happy and peaceful energy throughout the planet.

_:: Let our love shine. ::_

"I love you, Keith," she whispered as their mouths met.

"I love you, Allura. Forever." He showed her just how much love he loved her, and it would be hours before he'd be done pampering his beloved wife.

**FIN / END**

* * *

ENDNOTES:

The opening scene was based from west of Melbourne called Highpoint, looking over the Maribyrnong River and Flemington Racecourse; The area where Blue Lion landed was based from the old seaside town/suburb of Williamstown.


End file.
